Une famille
by Lullaby14
Summary: Mise à l'écart de sa guilde, Lucy décide de partir, elle veut LE retrouver. Comment se passera sa deuxième participation aux Grands Jeux Magique ?


Un esprit de famille.

 _Auteur : Lullaby14, toujours moi en fait._

 _Rating : K_

 _Couple : Rogue/Lucy_

 _Attention : Je m'adresse à tous fans de Lisanna : ils peuvent, au choix, retourner sur la page précédente, fermer l'onglet ou fermer la fenêtre, merci beaucoup._

 _Disclamer : Je me dois de laisser les personnages à Hiro Mashima, c'est assez injuste de la part des mangakas de ne pas nous laisser leurs personnages... même si on s'amuse bien lors de l'écriture de fanfictions !  
_

 _Note de l'auteur : Coucou je suis encore là ! Comme précédemment dans_ Servitude _, c'est un OS qui traine depuis quelques temps sur mon ordinateur et que j'ai retrouvé. J'ai passé toute l'après-midi à le corriger et à le reformuler donc j'ai peut-être oublié quelques détails. Cet OS a été écrit au début des Grands Jeux Magiques donc rien ne correspond au manga !  
_

 _Bonne lecture !  
_

Lucy se tint la joue, une larme perlait au coin de son œil gauche. Qu'avait-elle encore fait pour s'attirer les foudres de Natsu ? C'était ce dernier qui venait de la gifler, sous le regard de toute la guilde, sauf du maître, parti au Conseil de la magie avec Jet, Droy et Levy. Elle regarda Natsu dont les yeux suintaient la rage.

\- Tu as laissé tombé Lisanna ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte du mal que tu lui as fait ?! Vociféra-t-il.

Il parlait de la dernière mission qu'ils avaient exécutés, Erza, Natsu, Grey, Lisanna et elle. Lucy s'était retrouvée seule face à des mages bien plus fort qu'elle. C'était un miracle qu'elle s'en soit sortit avec, pour seule blessure grave, une entaille profonde dans le bras. Mais Lisanna, en plus de ne pas avoir écouté un seul mot d'Erza, s'était fait presque tuer.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si Lisanna n'a pas écouté un seul mot de ce qu'Erza a dit... se défendit-elle

\- Ne rejette pas la faute sur elle, tu es la seule fautive ! Lui cracha ladite Erza.

La guilde approuva, implacable. Seule Wendy était partagée entre l'idée d'intervenir et la peur de se faire frapper par un Natsu en colère. D'un seul regard, la blonde lui intima de ne rien faire.

\- Tu es faible, Fairy Tail ne veux pas de faible, prononça Natsu presque dans un murmure sourd.

Lucy se releva de la chaise sur laquelle elle était tombée après le coup de Natsu pour faire face à la guilde.

\- Alors comme ça, votre concept de la famille n'était qu'une illusion...

\- Comment veux-tu que je te considère comme un membre de la famille alors que tu laisses ma petite sœur sans défense ! Lui cria Mirajane, enragée.

Les paroles de Mirajane l'atteignirent en plein cœur et elle sut ce qui allait se passer, sa décision était prise. D'un coup, tout le paraissait plus clair. Elle sentit ses Esprits Célestes vouloir prendre sa défense mais elle les en empêcha, ne voulant pas revenir en arrière. Le maître de la guilde et les trois mages arrivèrent à ce moment et furent surpris en constant la tension qui régnait dans les locaux. Tension qui rechuta pour préserver les apparences joviales de la guilde la plus réputée.

\- Bienvenu à la maison, maître. La réunion s'est-elle bien déroulée ?

\- Comme d'habitude, Mira. Que s'est-il passé en mon absence ?

\- Rien qui ne puisse vous inquiéter, maître, lui sourit Lucy en se maudissant d'avoir dit ça.

Mavis, le maître fondateur de la guilde, apparu à ce moment à côté du maître actuel. Elle n'apparaissait pas tout le temps, mais elle était au courant de beaucoup de choses. Et c'était précisément pour cela que, même si elle souriait, ses yeux ne reflétaient qu'un vide abyssal froid.

\- Bien, mais, Lucy, j'aimerai que tu viennes dans mon bureau, j'ai à te parler.

\- Bien, j'arrive dans deux minutes.

Le maître et Mavis montèrent et Lucy observa attentivement et silencieusement la guilde et ses membres. Tous la défièrent du regard de les faire plier. Elle monta ensuite dans le bureau du maître, totalement insonorisé, pour que même les Dragons Slayers n'entendent leur discussion. C'était tant mieux pour elle, elle ne voulait pas que cela se sache, pas avant que tout n'était pas en place.

\- Vous vouliez me voir ? Demanda-t-elle après s'être installée dans un fauteuil du bureau.

\- Oui, je souhaiterai que tu fasses une mission avec Laxus et Lisanna...

\- Hors de question !

\- Elle consiste à... Quoi ? Comment ça, « hors de question » ?

\- Je voulais aussi vous voir pour vous faire part de ma décision de quitter la guilde.

Un silence plombant prit ses aises dans le bureau lumineux.

\- Ce serait mal-poli de te demander pourquoi, étant donné qu'il s'agit sans doute de raisons personnelles et je respecte ton choix.

\- Qui t'a fait cette marque sur la joue ? Interrogea Mavis qui était présente le long du petit entretien.

\- Pourquoi poser une question à laquelle vous connaissez la réponse ?

\- Oui, tu as raison. C'est parce que tu es rejetée de tous, et surtout de Natsu, que tu veux quitter la guilde...

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Makarov. Comment ça rejetée ?

Lucy soupira et entreprit de raconter la vérité à son maître de guilde, qui ne l'était plus pour longtemps. Au fil de son histoire, le maître commençait à se rembrunir.

\- Mes enfants ont osés ! Ils... !

\- Arrêtez de vous énerver, le stoppa Lucy. Si vous voulez bannir Natsu, il y aura toujours les autres, c'est un cercle vicieux. Dans neuf mois auront lieu les Grands Jeux Magiques, nous nous reverrons sans doute là-bas. Et seulement à ce moment, je verrai s'ils ont changé.

\- C'est entendu, soupira Makarov après un long moment d'hésitation. Donne-moi ta main.

Elle lui tendit sa main droite et il effaça sa marque. Elle n'aurait plus jamais à porter cette marque, la même que ceux qui étaient en-bas à s'amuser.

\- Maintenant, j'aimerai te parler bien plus sérieusement, reprit Makarov. Tu m'as dit un jour faire d'étranges rêves sur un jeune garçon que tu avais l'impression de connaître, même si tu ne voyais pas son visage...

Et son long discours continua plusieurs minutes. Lucy n'y croyait pas, mais elle dut vouer que cette logique implacable dans les faits tenaient la route.

\- Vous voulez dire que j'ai un... Balbutia-t-elle.

\- Demi, oui, lui accorda son ancien maître de guilde. C'était ce que je voulais te dire Lucy.

\- Merci de m'avoir avertie, Makarov, mais je vais devoir y aller...

\- Attends ! S'exclama Mavis. Voici un cadeau d'adieu. Tu ne me verra plus en sortant des limites de la guilde, alors prend-le.

Elle lui tendit un pendentif d'argent relié à une lanière fine de cuir. Le métal semblait chargé de magie et Mavis expliqua à Lucy qu'il la protégerait de certaines attaques.

\- Mais...

\- Je ne veux pas que tu le refuses.

\- Merci Première, adieu.

\- Au revoir, Lucy, ajouta Makarov.

\- Nous nous reverrons aux Jeux, prenez soins de vous.

Elle sortit du bureau et de l'établissement, avec pour seul regret, Wendy. Elle caressa machinalement son nouveau collier qu'elle avait attaché par dessus l'ancien, un collier fait de l'argent le plus pur, le dernier cadeau de son père avant qu'il ne meure, où étaient gravé les armoiries de la famille. Elle prit la route de son appartement et tomba sur un petit Exceed blanc et gris au coin de la rue.

\- Hey, tu es tout seul ? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Oui, je n'ai pas de famille, pleura la boule de poil

\- Et comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Je m'appelle Shades ! Et vous, madame ?

Lucy rit faiblement.

\- Je m'appelle Lucy, mais tutoie-moi. Dis, ça te dirait de former une famille avec moi ?

\- Oh oui ! Si tu es d'accord, je veux bien.

\- Alors allons chez moi.

\- Dis, je peux t'appeler maman ?

\- Bien sûr !

Le petit chat bicolore se jeta dans les bras de sa nouvelle maman qui l'emmena dans l'appartement. Elle lui donna à manger et à boire avant de se diriger vers sa chambre pour écrire une lettre à sa mère.

 _« Chère Maman,_

 _Aujourd'hui a été un jour riche en émotions. Tout d'abord, Natsu m'a frappé pour n'avoir pas fait attention à Lisanna au cours d'une mission, mais elle n'avait pas écouté les directives d'Erza. Et puis j'étais moi aussi occupée à essayé de sauver ma vie. Puis j'ai quitté la guilde et j'ai appris que j'avais un... Non, je refuse d'y croire, pas tant que je n'aurai pas de preuves concrètes comme un médaillon avec les armoiries de la famille comme celui que je possède. Ensuite, j'ai rencontré Shades, un petit Exceed qui m'appelle maman. Il est vraiment adorable. Je suis sûre que, de là où tu es, tu souris devant cet ange. Je pense toujours à toi, maman, je vais déménager, partir découvrir mon véritable but, la raison pour laquelle je me battrai dorénavant. Je t'aime maman._

 _Bisous affectueux,_

 _Lucy. »_

La jeune blonde enferma sa lettre dans une enveloppe, y posa un cachet de cire et la rangea avec les autres, dans sa boite. Elle prit ensuite une valise pour y mettre ses affaires. Shades entra alors dans la chambre.

\- Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- On va partir, les personnes qui sont ici me détestent.

\- Et on va où ? Demanda la puce électrique surexcitée à l'idée d'un voyage.

La jeune femme expliqua donc au petit Exceed ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire durant les quelques jours qui venaient.

\- Je marche ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Continua-t-il, encore plus excité qu'avant.

Lucy rit à cette parole et prit la boite en chêne où elle rangeait les lettres adressées à sa mère avant de s'asseoir sur le lit et la poser sur ses genoux. Shades se posa à côté d'elle, curieux. Elle ouvrit la boite et expliqua son contenu à son proclamé fils qui eu quelques larmes.

\- C'est triste !

\- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais qu'elle veille sur nous deux.

Ils prirent le chemin de la gare où Lucy acheta un billet pour Crocus, le petit Exceed ne comptant pas. Elle trouva un compartiment vide où ils s'installèrent confortablement. Le train démarra et roula pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant de faire une halte à la gare du Conseil de la Magie. Deux personnes entrèrent dans le compartiment et Lucy les regarda, enfin, elle s'arrêta surtout sur un étrange médaillon d'argent autour du cou de l'un d'eux avant de se décider à lever la tête pour savoir à qui elle avait affaire.

\- Vous ?! S'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

\- Toi ?! Lui répondirent les deux hommes

Sting Eucliffe et Rogue Cheney venaient d'entrer dans le compartiment. Yukino, Lector et Frosh entrèrent peu après.

\- Lucy ! S'exclama la femme albinos.

\- Yukino ! Lui répondit l'autre femme, ravie.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement et Shades sortit sa tête des bras de Lucy.

\- Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qui c'est ?

\- La jeune fille aux cheveux argentée s'appelle Yukino, les deux Exceeds sont Lector et Frosh, l'homme en noir s'appelle Rogue et le dernier, le blond, c'est Sting, l'actuel maître de Sabertooth.

\- Makarov a parlé de moi à la guilde ?

\- Non, il ne me l'a dit qu'à moi, affirma-t-elle, rembrunie.

\- Lucy, pourquoi n'as-tu pas la marque de Fairy Tail ?

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel tous purent constater que sa main étaient vierge de marque.

\- J'ai quitter cette guilde, explicita-t-elle inutilement.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Firent le trois humains, confus.

\- Vous voyez ma joue ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

\- C'est le dernier « cadeau » de Natsu, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Il t'a frappé ?! S'indigna Sting.

\- Ce n'était pas la première fois, et ça n'aurait pas été la dernière. Depuis trois mois, le moindre faux pas de ma part est considéré comme un échec. Fairy Tail est devenue ce qu'était autrefois Sabertooth.

Après son monologue, Lucy les observa. Ils n'eurent pas de réactions différentes, même Rogue était sous le choc. Puis Lucy sourit innocemment et un brin sadiquement et changea de sujet.

\- Les garçons, je vous souhaite bonne chance.

\- Pourquoi ?

Rogue, plus intelligent que son compère et ayant comprit la phrase de Lucy, pâlissait déjà.

\- Reprenons depuis le début. Nous sommes dans...

\- Un train.

\- Et ce train va...

\- Démarrer.

\- Et donc vous allez...

\- Souffrir... finirent les deux Dragons Slayers en chœur.

Sting rejoint alors la pâleur du visage de Rogue. En effet, lorsque le train démarra, les deux chasseur de dragons pâlirent encore plus pour avoir ensuite des nausées.

\- Vous savez, il y a une façon de ne pas tomber malade pendant une belle et charmante balade en train...

\- Arrête de parler et agit ! S'écria Sting en se retenant de vomir.

Sans se presser, Lucy posa son Exceed à côté d'elle, prit la tête de Sting et la mit sur ses genoux. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux blonds cendrés du maître de Sabertooth qui se détendit incroyablement.

\- Ça marche en plus, murmura-t-il, presque ronronnant.

\- Yukino, est-ce que je peux... ?

\- Bien sûr.

Le noir se coucha sur la jeune fille et se détendit immédiatement.

\- Au fait, Yukino, tu as réintégré Sabertooth ?

\- Oui, Sting a été venu me voir peu après que Jiemma se soit fait exclure avec sa fille.

\- Et toi, Lucy, tu as des projets ? Demanda Sting

\- Oui, découvrir du pays, je n'en ai pas eu vraiment l'occasion, malgré mes nombreuses missions.

\- Et que dirais-tu de faire des missions avec les membres de ma guilde ?

\- Est-ce que ça sous-entend que tu nous invites à rejoindre Sabertooth ?

\- En plein dans le mile !

\- Alors j'accepte.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte en trébuchant.

\- Si je ne prends pas l'air tout de suite, je crois que je vais mourir.

Il sortit du compartiment et, seulement lorsqu'il fut assez loin, Sasha soupira.

\- Maman, pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que... ?

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente obligé.

\- Vous parlez de Sting ? Demanda Rogue.

\- Oui, lui assura la jeune blonde.

\- Pourquoi se sentirai-t-il obligé ? Questionna le petit Exceed brun.

\- Fro' se demande la même chose !

Lucy leur adressa un doux sourire qui fit mourir Rogue de jalousie. Il aurait voulu que ce sourire lui soit adressé... Mais à quoi pensait-il ?

\- Vous le saurez en même temps que lui, répondit malicieusement la constellationniste.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme blond se portant relativement bien.

\- Ça va, j'ai pris un cachet, expliqua-t-il lorsqu'il remarqua que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui. Tiens Rogue, j'en ai un pour toi.

Il tendit le comprimé à son frère de cœur qui l'avala sans eau. L'effet fut immédiat et il se releva, murmurant un petit « merci » inaudible.

\- Bien, si nous reprenions. Pourquoi Sting se sentirai obligé de t'accepter dans la guilde ? Interrogea Lector en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas tout suivi.

\- En fait, commença Lucy, il y a une partie de mon passé qui est flou, Makarov m'a parler de toi comme je ne l'aurai jamais imaginé.

\- Développe, dit-il, curieux.

\- J'ai un demi-frère, il est membre d'une guilde assez puissante et reconnue...

Elle sortit de son T-Shirt son médaillon en argent frappé des armoiries Heartfilia. Il s'agissait de belles armoiries qui comportaient un enchevêtrement de lignes formant une balance, une étoile, des chevaux cabrant et une épée. C'était un beau symbole, mais inconnu aux yeux de tous, sauf à ceux de Sting.

\- Tu sais ce que ça sous-entend... fit le blond d'une voix tremblante.

\- C'est pour ça qu je n'ai rien dit.

\- Fro' ne comprend pas tout, dit la petite Exceed déguisée.

\- Pour faire plus simple, Sting et Lucy sont demi-frères.

Il y eut un silence mémorable dans la pièce. Sting sortit un médaillon d'argent frappé du même symbole.

\- Weisslogia m'avait dit que ce symbole m'aiderai à retrouvé ma famille de sang, que ce médaillon m'aiderai et me protégerai, qu'il m'a été donné par mon père biologique...

La suite du trajet se passa lentement, personne n'osait parler. Sting et Lucy se regardèrent, gênés. A l'arrivée, ils sortirent tous et prirent leurs bagages.

\- On rentre ?

\- Tu viens Lucy, tu vas vivre avec moi le temps de trouver un appartement en ville. Ensuite on va à la guilde.

\- Ça me va.

Ils prirent le chemin du centre-ville où ils entrèrent dans un immeuble. Les garçons montèrent au troisième étage, suivi de la petite blonde. Rogue entra dans l'appartement en face de celui de Sting. En jeune homme galant, le Dragon Slayer de Lumière laissa sa demi-sœur entrer en premier. Cette dernière inspecta les locaux avant de se sentir enlacée dans deux bras puissants et chauds.

\- Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé d'avoir une sœur, fusse-t-elle demie ou non.

La jeune mage se laissa bercée par les bras chauds de son frère, plus grand de quelques centimètres.

\- Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai voulu avoir un frère... lui répondit-elle.

Ils restèrent enlacés pendant de longues minutes.

\- Au fait, tu as quel âge ? Questionna Sting en ne voulant pas lâcher sa sœur.

Lucy ricana faiblement.

\- Comme ça, j'ai 17 ans, en réalité, j'en ai 24.

\- Ce qui fait que je suis ton petit-frère puisque j'ai 19 ans.

\- Ravie de te rencontrer, petit frère, dit-elle en insistant sur la dernière partie de sa phrase.

Ils rirent de bon cœur avant de ressortir. Rogue les attendait, adossés à la porte de son appartement. En les voyant arriver, il s'autorisa un faible et court sourire, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Lucy. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la guilde imposante qu'était Sabertooth. A leur arrivée, tous les regards se tournèrent vers les deux nouveaux-venus.

\- Que fait une fée chez les tigres ? Questionna un membre de la guilde.

\- Ancienne fée, corrigea Sting, Lucy est constellationniste, elle rejoint Sabertooth en tant que membre à part entière, mais aussi en tant que ma demi-sœur. Quelqu'un a des objections ?

Personne n'osa répondre au maître de la guilde qui du, à regret, monter dans son bureau pour étudier une nouvelle loi magique en projet. Rogue s'installa à la table d'Orga et Rufus et Yukino se chargea de faire visiter la guilde à son amie. Elle commença par le grand bar qui trônait dans un coin de la grande salle. Il était tenu par un jeune homme à la chevelure bleue turquoise.

\- Salut Colin ! Salua Yukino.

\- Bonjour Yukino, et tu es Lucy, non ?

\- Exact.

\- Bienvenue à la guilde. Dis-moi, où veux-tu ton tatouage ?

Elle tendit sa main droite, à l'emplacement où se trouvait, 24 heures avant, la marque de Fairy Tail. Il lui appliqua le tampon. La marque n'était pas celle de Fairy Tail mais bien celle de Sabertooth, et elle n'était pas rose, mais d'un beau gris métallisé. Son Exceed voulu sa marque dans le dos, en noir. Puis elle suivit Yukino à travers les différentes pièces, présentant certains mages qu'elle aimait bien. Puis elles se dirigèrent vers la table de Rogue, d'Orga, et de Rufus.

\- Salut la nouvelle ! Alors comme ça, on est une ancienne fée et la demi-sœur du maître, la classe ! Clama Orga.

\- Bonjour, jolie demoiselle, je tiens à vous dire que vous êtes charmante, salua galamment Rufus

\- Si tu n'arrêtes pas immédiatement de me draguer, tu vas finir par t'attirer les foudres de Sting...

\- Je sais qu'il ne me fera rien.

\- Oh, ça reste à voir, fit une voix dans son dos

Rufus sursauta, n'ayant pas vu, ni entendu, Sting venir.

\- Bien, Lucy, étant donné que tu es sans défense sans tes clefs, tu vas devoir apprendre à maîtriser une autre magie.

\- D'accord, et Yukino ?

\- Je préfère manier les armes blanches. On se voit tout à l'heure.

Lucy suivit son demi-frère dans une salle d'entraînement. A partir d'aujourd'hui, Lucy ne sera plus la même.

Lucy entra dans la guilde, sereine. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Sting allait enfin annoncer qui serait les cinq membres de la guilde à participer, dans une semaine, aux Grands Jeux Magiques. Elle s'avança vers la bande composée de Rufus, Orga, Yukino, Frosh, Rogue, Sasha et elle. Elle fit la bise à tout le monde et s'avança vers la scène où se trouvait son frère, entouré des membres de la guilde.

\- Cette année est particulière, nous allons vaincre Fairy Tail et reprendre notre place de guilde numéro une. Pour notre équipe, j'ai choisis Orga, Rufus, Rogue, Yukino et Lucy. Lucy sera la chef de groupe. Mais je souhaiterai que l'identité de ma sœur ne soit pas dévoilée au grand jour dès le début. Si nous avons caché son admission ici, ce n'est pas pour que cela soit révélé aux autres dans l'immédiat.

\- Ouais ! S'écria la guilde.

\- Bien, que tout le monde se prépare pour les Grands Jeux Magiques ! Clama Sting avec un grand sourire.

Les Grands Jeux Magiques avaient déjà commencé. Les épreuves éliminatoires se sont terminées, il est grand temps de dévoiler le score.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenus aux Grands Jeux Magiques ! Cette année encore, les règles sont les mêmes, il y a droit à deux équipes par guilde. En huitième position se trouve... Mermaid Hill !

Les applaudissement se firent entendre tandis que l'équipe entrait.

Citrouille : En septième position... Blue Pegasus ! … En sixième position... Quatro Cerbero ! … En cinquième position... L'équipe B de Blue Pegasus ! … En quatrième position... Lamia Scale ! … En troisième position... l'équipe A de Fairy Tail ! … En seconde position... L'équipe B de Fairy Tail !

Lucy voyait, de là où elle se trouvait, les deux équipes de son ancienne guilde. Dans l'équipe A se trouvait Natsu, Gray, Erza, Cana et Juvia. Dans l'équipe B se tenait Mirajane, Laxus, Lisanna, Elfman et Gildarts. Lucy jura, surprenant les autres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna Yukino

\- Gildarts est là, c'est le mage le plus fort de Fairy Tail, il battrait Natsu en quelques minutes, expliqua Lucy d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Gildarts ne lui avait rien fait, mais elle savait qu'avec sa légendaire chance, elle avait toutes les chances de devoir se battre contre lui.

\- Ah, d'accord. Bon, met ta capuche, ça va être à nous, dit Rufus.

Lucy remit sa capuche et se plaça en tête de croupe. Grâce à sa longue cape blanche et argentée la couvrant jusqu'aux pieds et recouvrant toute la partie supérieure du visage, personne, à part les Dragons Slayers, ne pouvaient la reconnaître. Et comme le vent soufflait dans le bon sens, aucun ne pourrait la reconnaître.

\- En première position se trouve... Sabertooth !

Ce fut plus qu'une acclamation qui les accueillit dans la grande arène des Jeux Magiques. De là où se trouvaient les membre, ils pouvaient apercevoir l'ancien maître de Sabertooth et sa fille, Jiemma et Minerva. Lucy sourit sous sa capuche et regarda Rogue. Ce dernier hocha la tête tandis que l'animateur déguisé en citrouille présentait les équipes. Il le faisait de la dernière équipe à la première, ainsi le temps paraissait long.

\- … Dans l'équipe de Sabertooth sont présents Rogue, Orga, Rufus et Yukino, ainsi qu'une mage, leur capitaine, dont nous ne savons pas le nom. La seule chose dont nous avons connaissance est qu'elle est la demi-sœur du célèbre Sting Eucliffe, le maître de Sabertooth ! Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, que le tournoi des Grands Jeux Magiques commence !

Les spectateurs applaudirent tandis que le premier jeu commença.

La journée se termina sur les scores avantageux pour Sabertooth. Fairy Tail A et Fairy Tail B se trouvaient juste derrière eux.

\- Bravo Yukino, c'était un magnifique combat.

Yukino s'était battue contre Ren de Blue Pegasus et avait gagné haut la main, le pauvre n'avait rien pu faire contre une constellationniste déterminée à vaincre.

\- Pour demain, j'ai lu attentivement les règles, il se peut, mais est déconseillé, de faire apparaître deux fois la même personne. Qui voudrait se désigner ? Demanda Sting.

\- Moi, j'ai le pressentiment que Gildarts et Natsu seront de la partie...

Le second jour arriva vite. Comme prévu, Gildarts et Natsu étaient prêts pour le jeu. Il s'agissait de mesurer la force de chacun à l'aide d'un lacrima, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus basique.

\- Bien, vous passerez dans l'ordre dans lequel vous êtes arrivés aux éliminatoires, du dernier au premier.

Cinq équipes passèrent, Jura fit un score de 6589 points. Natsu passa ensuite pour faire 7854 points et Gildarts frappa faiblement le lacrima pour voir apparaître un score de 8000 points tout juste.

\- Voilà qui est dur de passer après un tel score, que la chef d'équipe de Sabertooth s'avance !

Lucy avança tranquillement jusqu'au lacrima et, voulant les humilier, posa un doigt dessus. Elle le retira et s'éloigna du groupe. La citrouille s'apprêtait à la retenir avant de siffler devant le score qui venait de s'afficher.

\- Et c'est Sabertooth qui remporte la victoire avec 9568 points !

Les acclamations venaient de toute part, rendant sourds les Dragons Slayers. Lucy sauta sur la rambarde et s'avança vers son équipe.

\- Bien joué ! S'exclama la guilde au complet.

\- Merci.

Rogue ne put se contenir et embrassa tendrement la jeune blonde. Les regards admiratifs se transformèrent en regards surpris.

\- Quoi ?! Vous sortez ensemble ?!

\- Et oui, répondirent les deux concernés.

\- Rogue, tu lui fais du mal, je t'envoie à la morgue, l'avertit

\- Reçu cinq sur cinq patron ! Plaisanta Rogue.

Depuis plusieurs mois, Rogue avait appris à s'ouvrir aux autres. Ce qui avait grandement surpris tous les membres de la guilde.

\- Je vais voir mon ancienne guilde, avertit Lucy, toujours camouflée.

\- Soit sage, ne tues personne.

\- Tu me connais.

\- Justement, je...

Il se prit un beau poing sur la tête, gracieuseté de sa belle demi-sœur. Lucy se dirigea vers les tribunes de Fairy Tail, sereine, et, en même temps, peu sûre d'elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva, ils se mirent tous sur leur garde.

\- Sabertooth... siffla Lisanna.

\- Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur, calma Makarov, elle ne nous fera rien. J'ai raison, non ?

\- Effectivement, pas pour le moment, sourit Lucy sous sa cape.

\- Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi cacher ton visage ? Pourquoi le maître te connaît ? Questionna Natsu, curieux et colérique.

\- Zen, Salamander, une question à la fois, en commençant par la fin. Tu devrais normalement savoir qui je suis, mon visage ne doit pas être vu pour le moment, et si tu utilisais ton odorat, tu devrais, normalement me reconnaître...

Il se passa quelques secondes avant que tous les Dragons Slayers ne pâlissent.

\- Impossible... Soufflèrent Laxus, Wendy, Gajeel et Natsu.

\- Et pourtant bien réel.

\- Vous ne pensez pas qu'on a le droit d'avoir des explications ? Commentèrent Erza et Mirajane.

\- C'est... commença Natsu d'une voix blanche.

\- Je suis celle que vous avez rejetée, celle qui vous a détestés, et celle qui se demande encore si elle doit vous tuer ou vous faire souffrir très longtemps.

Lucy retira sa capuche pour laisser son doux visage tranché par des yeux froids à l'air libre. Il n'y eut plus un bruit, seule la foule, qui n'avait pas constaté le changement de comportement de leur guilde numéro une, acclamait le combat de Mermaid Hill et Blue Pegasus B.

\- Lu... Luce...

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Salamander, tu as perdu le droit de m'appeler ainsi le jour où tu m'as frappée. Je voulais juste vous souhaiter à tous une bonne descente en enfer...

Et elle repartit... enfin... voulut repartir. Une main l'arrêta, Wendy.

\- Lucy, est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

\- A toi ? Bien sur que non, tu es la seule à avoir voulu m'aider.

\- Lucy, intervint Lisanna, si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux. Si je n'avais pas été aussi égoïste, tu serais encore avec nous et...

\- On ne répare pas l'irréparable.

\- On a changés après ton départ, plaida Grey. Reviens à la maison...

\- Arrêtez de vouloir me récupérer, ma maison est Sabertooth, rien ni personne ne me forcera à la quitter. J'ai une famille, des amis, un demi-frère et un petit-ami.

\- Lucy... insista Mirajane.

\- Et elle a aussi un fils ! S'écria Shades

Le petit Exceed bicolore vola dans les bras de sa mère adoptive qui le caressa de sa main gauche gantée.

\- Ça ne servait à rien de venir, on rentre à la maison, dit Lucy à son fils.

-Tu me feras un fraisier ?

\- Bien sûr ! Et pour les quatre goinfres qui ont élus domicile chez moi, au passage...

\- Qui sont les goinfres ? Questionna Rogue qui arrivait derrière elle.

La jeune blonde poussa un long et franc soupir qui ne laissait aucune place à l'identité de l'un des goinfres. La jeune fille embrassa son petit-ami et partit rejoindre la tribune de sa guilde. Rogue lança un regard noir à Fairy Tail et partit, lui aussi, rejoindre ses amis. Lucy dévisagea Jiemma et Minerva avant de remettre sa capuche.

\- Temps écoulé ! S'exclama l'homme en citrouille. Égalité.

Les deux combattants sortirent de l'arène, tous les deux essoufflés mais sans réelles blessures.

\- Et voici maintenant un combat intéressant ! Un membre de Fairy Tail A, Natsu Dragneel, un membre de Fairy Tail B, Gildarts Clive, et la capitaine de l'équipe de Sabertooth vont s'affronter ! C'est une nouvelle règle qui vient d'entrer en jeu. Il est tout à fait possible de combattre à deux contre un, du moment qu'il ne s'agit pas de la même équipe. Que les combattants s'avancent !

Pendant que Gildarts et Natsu s'avancèrent par les escaliers, Lucy sauta de l'estrade où se trouvait sa guilde et fit face à ses adversaires. De là où elle était, elle voyait bien qu'ils étaient indécis. Ils ne voulaient pas se battre contre une ancienne fée. Lucy les regarda, eux ne le voyait pas, mais une lueur d'amusement dansait dans ses yeux. Elle était cependant un peu triste de devoir se battre contre Gildarts. Soit ils la sous-estimaient, soit ils avaient changés, et elle priait pour que ce soit le deuxième option. Ils se firent longtemps face avant que l'animateur ne lance le début du combat. Mais aucun des trois ne bougea, surprenant la foule.

\- Que se passe-t-il, les combattants n'ont pas l'air de vouloir bouger...

Avant que le petit homme ne finisse sa phrase, Lucy avait eu le temps de demander à ses Esprits de ne pas intervenir et de se lancer sur ses adversaires. Natsu, qui était trop surpris, se laissa faire et se ramassa le mur. Ayant du mal à se relever, elle se concentra sur le second, aussi surpris que le premier. Elle le cueillit rapidement dans le ventre avec l'aide de son poing. Au bout de quinze minutes de combat, Lucy tenait très bien sur ses jambes, à l'inverse de ses adversaires, qui boitaient un peu. Elle avait essayé d'assommer Gildarts afin de ne pas se battre contre lui mais elle avait échouée et avait tout de même essayé de lui créer le moins de dommages possibles, à l'inverse de Natsu qui était couvert de plusieurs blessures, dont certaines graves mais pas dangereuses.

\- Incroyable, cette femme a réussi à tenir tête et à prendre l'avantage sur deux piliers de la guilde numéro une, c'est une très belle surprise, fit un commentateur.

\- Et il me semble, d'après les résultats magiques, que cette demoiselle n'a pas encore utilisé son pouvoir magique, commenta le deuxième.

\- C'est d'une telle intensité, j'en frissonne, ajouta le troisième.

Dix minutes passèrent encore, Lucy en avait marre. Aussi, elle surpris ses adversaires en se plaçant au milieu, chose qu'elle avait évité depuis le début de ce combat déséquilibré. Elle retira sa cape entièrement, laissant voir son corps et son visage. Physiquement parlant, elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Quelques centimètres de plus, quelques mèches châtains dans ses cheveux d'or. Psychologiquement parlant, elle restait en quelque sorte, la petite naïve qu'elle était, mais avec un caractère bien plus trempé. Mais vestimentairement parlant, on ne pouvait pas la reconnaître. Ses habits, souvent courts et colorés, s'étaient transformés en jean noir serré, top rouge sanglant et blouson en cuir noir, assorti à la courte mitaine qui se trouvait sur sa main gauche. N'oublions pas les petites bottines en cuir noir où on pouvait apercevoir des couteaux très aiguisés en argent. Un instant sous le choc, personne ne réagit.

\- Voilà un dénouement que l'on ne pouvait prévoir ! S'exclama la citrouille. La capitaine d'équipe de Sabertooth n'est autre que Lucy Heartfilia, une ancienne mage de Fairy Tail ! Comment vont réagirent les membres de la guilde ?

Lucy en avait marre, elle marcha lentement vers eux et, pour la plus grande surprise de tous, les dépassa sans un regard pour se diriger vers la tribune de sa guilde. Gildarts voulu intervenir mais il ne fut pas assez rapide.

\- Répulsion du Dragon de la Lumière !

Les deux combattants déjà blessés se retrouvèrent au sol à cause de l'onde de choc générée autour de la jeune femme. Au bout de quelques secondes, la victoire fut remise à Sabertooth.

Lucy bailla en entrant dans sa guilde. Tous la félicitèrent, encore une fois, pour sa victoire. Quand soudain, Sting, Rogue et elle se redressèrent vivement, leur sens en alerte.

\- Personne ne fait rien, personne ne dit rien, tant que je ne vous l'aurait pas dit.

Ils hochèrent la tête et, l'instant d'après, Jiemma et Minerva faisaient leur apparition dans la guilde, faisant frémir certains mages.

\- Et bien, quel beau combat, pour une ancienne fée, introduisit Jiemma.

\- Comme tu l'as dit, Jiemma, ancienne fée. Elle est désormais une tigresse, ma sœur.

\- Je sais, j'ai entendu. Mais, laisse-moi te féliciter, non seulement pour ces matchs, mais aussi pour ton talent à gérer une guilde, dit-il.

Sans attendre de réponse, l'ancien maître s'agenouilla devant Sting devenu confus, il devint encore plus confus lorsque Minerva imita son père.

\- Mais enfin... Je.. balbutia Sting.

Il se passa quelques minutes avant que Sting ne se reprennent

\- Relevez-vous Jiemma, Minerva, je n'ai fait que mettre en place ce que vous n'avez jamais accepté.

\- Justement, reprit Jiemma. Est-ce que, avec ta permission, il serait possible de passer une journée dans la nouvelle Sabertooth ? Je parle en mon nom, et en celui de Minerva.

Sting observa attentivement la guilde avant de reposer ces yeux sur son ancien maître de guilde.

\- Pourquoi revenir ?

\- Nous voulons voir comment cette guilde a évolué, après notre départ.

\- J'en discuterai avec les membres de ma guilde. Je te transmettrai le message à la fin des Jeux.

\- Merci beaucoup, Sting. Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer.

Et il partit, suivit de Minerva.

De leur côté, Natsu et Gildarts étaient à l'infirmerie ainsi que les deux équipes.

\- Elle nous a battu... fit Natsu

\- Elle est devenue assez forte pour battre les deux meilleurs membres de la guildes, les deux favoris du tournoi... Compléta Erza

\- Elle maîtrise des pouvoirs de Dragon Slayer... Firent les deux sœurs aux cheveux blancs.

\- Elle est la demi-sœur de Sting... continua leur frère.

\- Rogue est son petit-ami... Intervint Grey.

\- Aye...

\- C'est triste, mais c'est ce que nous avons fait. A cause de nous, elle a rejoint Sabertooth, c'est à cause de nous qu'elle est devenue notre ennemie, termina Laxus.

Natsu se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre.

\- Natsu, tu dois te reposer, commanda Erza

\- Je vais prendre l'air, SEUL.

Et il sauta de la fenêtre. Quand il ne fut plus dans le champ de vision de ses amis, il se mit à courir à en perdre haleine jusqu'au parc de Crocus. Il s'assit près d'un beau cerisier, l'arbre préféré de Lucy, sa Lucy.

Il se releva et se mit plus en hauteur, sur une branche. Là, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et pleura silencieusement pour ne pas être entendu. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'ouïe fine des Dragons Slayers. Une jeune femme blonde s'installa à côté de lui sans lui demander sa permission.

\- Arrêtes de pleurer, tu n'es pas faible, dit-elle.

Il releva lentement la tête et dévisagea la nouvelle venue.

\- Je t'ai fais fuir... Je suis un monstre... Bordel je t'ai même frappé !

\- Arrête de parler deux minutes, tu veux ? Ce n'est pas vraiment à cause de toi que j'ai rejoint Sabertooth, expliqua Lucy. En apprenant la vérité sur Sting, j'aurai quand même quitté la guilde pour aller le retrouver. La seule chose que je vous reproche, c'est avoir essayé de me faire vous détester, ce que vous n'avez pas réussit d'ailleurs. Je n'en veux plus à aucun de vous. Pourquoi les fées et les tigres ne pourraient-ils pas se côtoyer en paix ? Maintenant, Sabertooth est devenue aussi chaleureuse que Fairy Tail, même Jiemma a voulu se racheter des fautes passées.

\- Se côtoyer ? Certains ne veulent même pas que l'on prononce le nom de ta guilde... C'est vrai que c'est stupide.

\- Qui ?

\- Il y a Lisanna, Juvia, Gajeel... Lily et Happy.

\- Des lâches, commenta Lucy. S'ils ne veulent pas prononcer un nom, c'est qu'ils en ont peur. Ou alors ils se croient supérieurs.

\- Je dirais que Lisanna et Gajeel vous prennent de haut. Je vois mal notre innocent Happy faire ça. Lily et Juvia aussi, d'ailleurs.

\- Ne jamais se fier aux apparences, elles ne sont pas fiables.

\- Je sais... Merci Lucy.

\- Je n'ai rien fait. J'y vais, sinon je risque de me retrouver face à un blond doté d'un sister complex aigu.

Natsu lui sourit sincèrement pour la première fois depuis le début du tournoi.

\- Mais ne crois pas qu'on vous laissera la victoire, ajouta Lucy. Sabertooth redeviendra la guilde numéro une.

\- On verra ça. Sans rancune ?

\- Sans rancune. A demain.

Elle partit rejoindre sa guilde où elle évita de peu son frère qui se jetait sur elle en lui criant qu'il s'était inquiété. C'est un retour à la normale.

Les Grands Jeux Magique venaient de se terminer. Le soir, les guildes étaient conviées à un grand bal traditionnel, clôturant ainsi les Jeux. Auparavant, Sting avait accepté que Jiemma et Minerva séjournent une journée dans leur guilde. Lucy était dans sa chambre, Shades sur le lit.

\- Alors ?

\- Maman, tu es magnifique ! Papa va craquer.

Depuis que leur relation était officielle, le petit Exceed considérait Rogue comme son père, tout comme Frosh considérait Lucy comme sa mère. En ce moment, Lucy s'habillait pour le bal, elle était vêtue d'une robe dans les couleurs crème et noir, des perles argentées et dorées étaient fixées sur le bustier de la robe et les volants du bas de la robes dans les tons noir et crème lui arrivaient aux genoux. Elle portait des chaussures assorties à la robe avec des talons de quelques centimètres seulement. Sa chevelure d'or était remontée en un chignon, où on pouvait apercevoir des mèches plus foncées mises en évidences, laissant dépasser quelques mèches rebelles. Shades avait troqué sa veste à carreau pour une courte veste en cuir, brodée de fils d'or. Sting frappa à la porte de la chambre, cherchant à savoir si la jeune fille était prête. Elle mit rapidement le collier qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère, une topaze ocre emprisonnée dans du cristal, et le pendentif de Mavis à son poignet avant de sortir pour faire face à un Sting ébahit.

\- Si tu n'étais pas ma sœur, je crois que je t'aurai sauter dessus.

\- Merci mais si je n'avais pas été ta sœur, je t'aurais castré avant que tu n'essayes.

\- C'est mesquin maman.

\- D'ailleurs tu n'es pas mal non plus, je vais devoir te surveiller.

Sting était habillé d'un pantalon en jean clair et d'une chemise noire. Seul son médaillon où le symbole de notre famille était gravé dépassait. Nous décidions de rejoindre les autres membres de la guilde qui n'attendaient plus qu'eux pour rejoindre la fête. Lucy rejoignit son amant qu'elle reconnu à peine, habillé ainsi.

\- Dis-moi, qui t'a menacé pour que tu abandonnes tes habits habituels ?

Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir droit et d'une chemise blanche très cintrée.

\- Personne, mais pour toi j'étais bien obligé de faire un effort. Tu es magnifique ma belle.

\- Tu l'es tout autant.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant de suivre le groupe de mages. Ils arrivèrent devant la grande salle de réception et entrèrent. La vue était splendide, de jolies banderoles stylisées rouge carmin étaient suspendus aux murs beige. De grandes et longues tables trônaient des deux côtés de la salle avec un buffet libre. La scène était au fond et on y accédaient par un escalier tout aussi rouge que les banderoles, les musiciens étaient déjà installés et jouaient une mélodie douce et apaisante. La piste de danse était immense et plusieurs couples dansaient déjà. Trois guildes étaient déjà là, Quatro Cerbero, Mermaid Hill et Fairy Tail. Lorsqu'ils repérèrent Lucy, tous réagirent. Dans l'ensemble, ils étaient tous surpris, mais Lily, Gajeel, Juvia et Lisanna la regardèrent, dégoûtés. Happy et Wendy s'extasiaient devant la tenue de la jeune fille et son charisme et Natsu la regarda avec regrets et culpabilité. Mais en même temps, Lucy y vit une pointe de joie dans ce doux regard brun. L'ambiance changea subitement et un slow prit la place de la musique d'ambiance. Rogue attira immédiatement Lucy sur la piste de danse et entama le slow. Lucy rougit et noua ses mains dans la nuque de son amant avec douceur avant de l'embrasser. Deux slows plus tard, Rogue entraîna Lucy dans un couloir du fond. Ils empruntèrent les escaliers devenus un peu étroits mais la musique n'était audible qu'en fond sourd.

\- Où m'emmènes-tu ? L'interrogea Lucy.

\- C'est une surprise. Ferme les yeux.

Lucy lui obéit et sentit son petit-ami ouvrir une porte. Une douce et agréable brise souffla dans la nuque de la jeune fille et elle fut entraînée vers ce qui lui semblait être l'extérieur. Son petit-ami lui permit d'ouvrir les yeux et elle découvrit un monde qu'elle n'aurait jamais put imaginer : Crocus sous un ciel étoilé et une lune bien ronde, mêlés aux couleurs des lampadaires multicolore de la ville, le tout vu du toit de la salle de réception.

\- C'est magnifique, tu es magnifique.

\- Moi ou la ville ? S'amusa Rogue.

\- Les deux...

\- Ça, c'est mon premier cadeau...

\- Premier ? Releva Lucy, surprise.

\- Oui.

Sans prévenir, il se mit à genoux devant elle tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Il sortit un petit écrin noir de sa poche et l'ouvrit sur une bague mêlant or et argent, le tout surmonté de deux onyx et d'un saphir.

\- Je sais que ça ne fait pas si longtemps que nous sortons ensemble mais j'ai mûrement réfléchi et voilà ce que je te propose, ange de ma vie. Laisse-moi passer le restant de mes jours misérables auprès de ton magnifique être... Aimons-nous jusqu'à ce que notre cœur cesse de battre.

Lucy en était très émue. Jamais elle n'avait pensé Rogue si romantique. Elle releva son amant et le regarda dans les yeux avec une lueur tendre.

\- Rogue Cheney, si tu savais à quel point j'en serais comblée. Tu as su illuminer ma vie, tu m'a donné une raison de vivre. Je serais très honorée de porter le magnifique nom de madame Cheney...

Rogue passa la bague au doigt de son tendre amour et l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Deux larmes coulèrent sur leurs joues, une appartenant à Lucy, l'autre à Rogue, mêlées toutes les deux dans un accord parfait. Ils restèrent ainsi avec la lune et les étoiles comme témoins de leur amour inconditionnel.

Sept ans ont passés, Lucy à 24 ans et Rogue en a 26. Ils se sont mariés il y a quatre ans et sont parents d'une belle paire de jumeaux, Layla et Shenn, trois ans et demi. Sting à naturellement été désigné comme parrain et Wendy comme marraine. Sabertooth et Fairy Tail ont mis leurs différents de côtés et s'entendent à merveille. Lisanna, Juvia, Gajeel et Lily ont quitté la guilde et la ville sur l'ordre de leur très vénéré maître de guilde, Makarov. Mavis a trouvé un mage capable de la rendre visible aux yeux de tous et elle en fut très heureuse. Les membres de Sabertooth ont été très surpris de découvrir l'apparence du premier Maître de Fairy Tail et Lucy s'en est bien amusé.

 _Et voilà pour mon deuxième post !_

 _Une petite review sur ce que vous en avez pensé serait bienvenue, même si la remarque est mauvaise !_

 _Bye, à la prochaine !_


End file.
